La promesa de keitaro
by niea under
Summary: que pasaria si la promesa de keitaro no fuera tan importante para él como el pensaba y quien es esa mujer de sus sueños


Esta es mi primera historia bueno asi que perdón por adelantado, pero si os gusta me gustaría que me dijerais sobre que os gustaría que escribiera.

**La promesa de keitaro**

Mi nombre es keitaro y por fin soy estudiante de la Todai ha pasado mucho tiempo para llegar hasta aquí , aun me acuerdo cuando tras haber suspendido otra vez, que raro, decidí ir a la pensión de mi abuela para no molestar a mis padres cual sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que el lugar se había convertido en una residencia femenina lo que conllevo a más de un golpe ,auh aun me duele al recordarlo , pero luego pase a hacerme cargo de la residencia y comencé a hacerme amigo de todas e incluso Naru me ayudo a prepara r los exámenes de acceso…

Auuuuuuuh –algo me había dado en la cabeza – ¿Naru pero que haces?

En que pensabas pervertido –dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua-

En nada estaba recordando unas cosas, será mejor que baje a comer ya.

Baje las escaleras y llegue hasta el comedor allí estaban todas incluso Kitsune que ya había comenzado a beber y ya se había empezado a notar los efectos del alcohol la noche transcurría tranquila. Tras la cena Salí al patio a tomar un poco de aire de repente no te que alguien me miraba tras girarme mis ojos chocaron con una motoko que se sonrojo y salió de allí- ¿Qué le pasara? Deberá de ser por sus entrenamientos-pensé-.

Estaba en el parque allí había dos niños jugando-cuando seamos mayores iremos juntos a la todai-dijo la niña- de repente apareció Naru que me llamo sin embargo empecé a correr en dirección contraria a ella acercando hacia una mujer que permanecía de pie por mucho que lo intentaba no podía ver su rostro pero no podía dejar de correr hacia ella el corazón me latía muy rápido no podía dejar que ella se escapara de mi, de repente, desapareció y todo se volvió oscuro un sentimiento de soledad recorría mi cuerpo y sentía un gran vacío en mi corazón –ahhhhh desperté en la oscuridad pero porque tuve ese sueño porque me duele el pecho me recosté otra vez en el futón pero esta vez no podía dormir porque soñaría eso había soñado miles de veces con la promesa y es verdad que con Naru también pero desde hace tiempo ya no sentía lo mismo no pensaba con ansias en la chica de la promesa y cuando me acercaba a Naru ya no sentía lo mismo por queee?-pensé mientras me tapaba la cara con la almohada.

Era sábado y aunque deseaba estar solo hoy no podía faltar a las clases con Motoko le había prometido ayudarla con sus estudios. Keitaro puedo pasar- dijo motoko.

Si si siéntate mientras yo buscos unos apuntes-dije mientras la miraba. Hoy no llevaba sus ropas de entrenamiento llevaba lo que parecía un uniforme de escuela y el pelo recogido por una coleta aunque era algo más pequeña que yo tenía que reconocer que era bastante hermosa tenía un cuerpo..pero que hago pensando en eso si Naru me oyese seguro que recibiría un golpe

Pasa algo keitaro-dijo motoko

No, no empecemos con la clase-dije sonrojado-Mira esto es así si aquí sumas esto….

A ya entiendo y si lo hago así …De repente su lápiz cayó al suelo me agache a recogerlo sin percatarme de que ella también lo hacía de repente nuestras manos se rosaron-perdón –me dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban-creo que ya basta por hoy será mejor que bajes a cenar yo bajo a ahora. Mientras salía me quede pensando que había cambiado mucho durante todo este tiempo a un recuerdo el primer día que la vi cuando mis amigos intentaron ligar con ella y claro esta me demostró sus dotes de lucha luego cuando llegue a Hinata pude ver otra vez su destreza con la lucha cuando al llegar me confundieron con un pervertido que se intentaba colar para espiarlas...bueno será mejor que recoja otra vez todo esto y baje a cenar .

Ahh dije mientras me agarraba el pecho otra vez ese sueño pero que me pasa lleva ya varias semanas con lo mismo a penas dormía y ya no era el mismo todas lo habían notado me pasaba el tiempo solo reflexionando el por qué de estos sueños solo me olvidaba de ellos mientras mis clases con motoko – porque me acuerdo de ella ahora bueno será mejor que tome algo de aire fresco entonces se me ocurrió la respuesta está en esos sueños debía de buscar información. Me metí en el agujero del techo que daba al cuarto de Naru .De repente Naru grito pervertido mientras cogí algo con que pegarme-espera necesito algo es importante-dije

Pero sin embargo de igual forma recibí un fuerte golpe-bueno que querías aparte de intentarme verme desnuda-dijo ella. No, no yo no pretendía eso yo solo quería pedirte un libro sobre los sueños –dije mientras me sangraba la nariz por el golpe

Toma para que lo quieres-dijo. Cosas mías gracias dije y me marche por donde vine, decidí subirme al tejado para estar tranquilo empecé a buscar con anhelo en ese libro hasta que encontré algo que decía –cuando una persona sueña con algo que intenta alcanzar y por más que lo intenta no lo consigue significa que es algo que anhela que necesita-que anhelo que será seguí buscando-cuando alguien siente una sensación de vacío significa que le falta algo en su vida para estar completo o le falta alguien-alguien pese y mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza que me pasara pensé .Zas Zas de repente ese ruido me despertó de mi pensamientos que habrá sido eso –zas zas-otra vez mire y entonces vi a Motoko estaba entrenando me quede absorto mirando de repente todo parecía que iba a cámara lenta veía como su pelo se movía con cada uno de sus golpes y reía ,algo tan raro en ella, cuando conseguía hacer alguna de sus técnicas estaba tan absorto que no me había dado cuenta que empezaba a llover sin embargo ella seguía entrenando era algo que admiraba de ella su persistencia y su capacidad de dedicación. Entonces empezó a llover con más fuerza decidí salir de allí pero como de costumbre acabe resbalándome quedándome agarrarado del filo del tejado pero las tejas se empezaron a soltar y caí cerré los ojos con fuerza, ya que me esperaba un gran golpe, pero caí sobre algo blando ¿Qué era? Pensé – al abrir los ojos vi oh no era motoko nuestros rostros se rosaban mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras ella me miraba sonrojada sin poder al igual que yo decir algo la notaba cerca de mi por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar sus labios aunque sabia en que en algún momento me golpearía no quería separarme de ella de repente me empujo y salió corriendo intente seguirla pero sin embargo no podía entender su acción sin dudarlo estoy seguro que en cualquier momento ella me hubiese golpeado fuertemente como hacia siempre pero sin embargo había huido. Tras despertar del shock decidí levantarme no sin antes mirar si había alguien mirando pues bien sabía lo que pasaría si alguien me hubiese visto.

Los días pasaron seguía sin dormir pero lo que ahora me preocupaba era Motoko llevaba días evitándome ya no venía a mis clases siempre tenía una escusa pero lo más raro es que no era solo conmigo, anoche Naru preocupado se acerco a mi -oye Keitaro sabes que le pasa Motoko desde hace un tiempo apenas me habla cuando la miro baja la cabeza y se sonroja dice que no es nada

- no se Naru a lo mejor es por sus entrenamientos-dije

Quizás puede ser por eso además yo creo que no hay motivo para preocuparse. Yo creo que no-se oyó una voz

Kitsune no estarías escuchando ehh y además de dónde vienes a estas horas y así vestida bueno mejor no me interesa-dijo sonrojada. Mientras Kitsune algo ebria intentaba sentarse con dificultad entonces dijo lo que le pasa es que está enamorada de alguien

-como va a ser eso estamos hablando de la misma persona y si es verdad quien será- dijo Naru

No sé quien es pero estoy segura de que está loca por él el otro día la vi sonrojada diciendo algo como por que , por que, cuando entre se puso nerviosa y salió corriendo del agua

Y tú qué piensas keitaro- yo, yo no sé bueno será mejor que vaya a dormir y nos preocupéis seguro que se le pasa-.Intente frustradamente dormir hasta que decidí dar un paseo no sé como al final acabe delante de su habitación me quede absorto mirándola .había estado tanto tiempo pensando en la chica de la promesa que no me había fijado en ella como mujer, tenía un hermoso cuerpo tras esas ropas que solía usar debido al calor llevaba solo un fino camisón no sé cómo ni porque pero me acerque a ella .Me encontraba de rodillas cerca de ella era tan bella entonces me agache y la bese fue un beso inocente pues no quería despertarla Salí corriendo de allí llegue a la habitación acalorada con la respiración dificultosa me eche en el suelo toque con mis dedos mi boca por que lo había hecho pero sobre todo porque sentía esa satisfacción entonces me propuse una cosa debía de saber que era lo que le pasaba a Motoko.

Intente buscar un buen momento pero nunca era bueno , entonces llego mi momento ahora o nunca ella estaba entrenándose .te ayudo a entrenar-le dije

No hace falta-me dijo sin mirarme venga yo te ayudo por favor-le dije mientras cogía un arma entonces ella empezó a atacarme yo respondía sus golpes cada vez eran más brutales de no haber entrenado otras veces con ella no hubiese seguido el ritmo, de repente comenzó a llover la lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte pero ni ella ni yo queríamos parar. Apenas yo ya no podía aguantar sus golpes eran muy fuerte tome todas la fuerzas que me quedaban Motokooooooooooo grite mientras corría hacia ella con el fin de atacarla entonces ella fallo. Su arma estaba el suelo y ella se derrumbo de rodillas en el suelo como pude fallar decía y aunque la lluvia recorría nuestros cuerpos estaba seguro de que lloraba le tendí la mano para ayudarla pero ella se negaba tire de ella con fuerza y de repente nos encontramos los dos juntos solo nos separaba la lluvia alce mi mano y la acerque hacia mí con fuerza intento separarse hasta que la bese sus besos eran tan cálidos, sus manos dejaron de luchar mientras mi boca jugaba con la suya sentía su calor la pasión recorría mi cuerpo, pero de pronto me empujo y caí en el suelo mojado-Motoko yo… - ya era tarde ella había huido .Estaba empapado 

pero no importaba solo me preocupaba lo ocurrido poco a poco me quede dormido mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido-keitaroooooooooooooooooooooooooo-pero que pasa me desperté sobresaltado ya era de día pero no había motivo para eso mire alrededor y vi a Naru con cara de preocupación –pero que pasa-

Motoko se ha ido ha dejado una nota dice que se vuelve a su casa a entrenar que no la molestemos y ha dejado otra para ti- recogí la carta sobresaltado mi manos temblaban mientras la abrí comencé a leer con nerviosismo-keitaro lo siento yo nunca había hecho algo así por favor perdona debes de entender mi huida yo no podría mirar a Naru a la cara , además creo que debo de encontrarme a mi misma he de ser fuerte como antes yo no debo de sentir nada. Por favor perdóname-me quede paralizado miles de sentimientos rondaron mi cabeza que sentía yo pero sobre todo que sentía ella, en ese momento no podía pensar en nadie de las personas que estaban al mi alrededor Motoko yo ,yo , yo he de ser fuerte ,pero no, he de solucionar esto.

Keitaro que dice la carta –preguntaron todas - nada tengo que encontrar respuestas, tía haruka vigila todo volveré pronto- dije con tanta firmeza creo que ese día madure como persona -te acompaño-pregunto Naru -no hace falta esto tengo que hacerlo yo- dije mientras recogía unas cosas y corrí hacia la estación-

El viaje en tren se me hizo pesado pero al fin había llegado era casi de noche así que debía de darme prisa recorri todo el pueblo preguntando aquí y allí hasta que al fin que di con el lugar , me encontraba delante de su puerta tome fuerzas y toque pero no recibí respuesta harto de esperar empecé a rebuscar a mi alrededor hasta que vi un pequeño sendero que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa allí estaba ella de rodillas meditando . Motokoo. Grite mientras se levantada asustada al verme- que haces aquí te dije que no aparecieras- me decía mientras intentaba no llorar, entonces sentí un impulso y la abrace su cuerpo temblaba – que sientes por una vez no escondas tus sentimientos bajo esa fachada de guerrera- dije con furia mientras la miraba - keitaro yo , yo te no tu Naru- me dijo mientras viro su cara a un lado entonces yo la agarre y la bese -olvídate de Naru piensa en ti- dije mientras la volvía a besar poco a poco nuestros labios se juntaban con más pasión nuestras lenguas se rosaban – keitaro yo..- no le di tiempo a terminar puse mi dedo sobre su boca y la agarre en brazos la lleve dentro de la casa y la tendí en el suelo la mire a la cara ,ella estaba sonrojada me mira con amor y se podía apreciar una pequeña sonrisa – ¿quieres que continúe?- a lo que ella respondió con un beso mi mano empezó a subir por sus muslos mientras ella se ruborizaba con suavidad la despoje de sus ropas mientras ella me quitaba la mía la besaba en el cuello hasta que empecé a bajar besando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que llegue a lo mas intimo de su cuerpo ella gemía de placer- keitaroo te amo- esas palabras calaron muy dentro de mi llevando a la locura ella me agarraba con fuerza del pelo y gemía junto mi oído mientras yo me movía sobre ella finalmente los dos acabamos tirados en el suelo ella comenzaba a dormir apoyada en mi su calor hiso que yo pronto también me sumiera en el sueño.

Otra vez tenía el mismo sueño corría hacia esa persona y cuando al fin la alcanzaba desaparecía y todo se volvía oscuro pero esta vez algo era distinto de repente esa chica apareció otra vez estaba de espaldas como siempre entonces la agarre y la gire quien seria al fin lo sabría al fin había descubierto cual era mi mayor anhelo y sentí que mi corazón nunca 

más estaría vacio , entonces desperté con una gran sensación de felicidad . Qué te pasa keitaro me has despertado - sabes una cosa Motoko tu eres mi mayor anhelo - que dices Keitaro- -digo que te amo que me da igual saber quién era la chica de la promesa que me da igual Naru que no quiero volverme a separar de ti, que no quiero perderte ahora que te he encontrado- simplemente me beso y yo la abrece con mas fuerzas-

Mi nombre es Keitaro soy estudiante de la Todai y aunque nunca supe quien era la niña de mi promesa ahora ya no me importa, hoy voy a comenzar una nueva promesa ,Motoko iremos juntos a la Todai.

FIN


End file.
